Survivor
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: A group of people are brought to gather by the appending apocalypse, but who will, survive, who will die and who will make it out of the mess alive? After preview guest staring Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon and another person that will be left unknown until I finish the first chap


Chapter 1 The Radio

The winter of, 2018, eight year old Ichigo and Orhime set out on their journey for a real place to live with some friends. Ichigo grew up in a house divided. He was beat when he was younger but that didn't stop him from moving on. Orhime grew up in a nice house with her brother but he had passed on. She was living alone when she got the offer to live with Ichigo and his friends. Orhime's friends didn't want her to move but she did any way. Ichigo really didn't care that he was moving he would rather do then stay in the old town. But little does Ichigo, Orhime, and friends know there is a storm diseases brewing...

The same winter of 2018, 20 year old Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, are setting out on road trip for fun. They are traveling to a different state and towards one of the cities. They're traveling in a decked out RV of there own, they plan of traveling to different states. But they've been listening to talk show radio stations, Grimmjow being forced to stop listening to rock or rap music for to seconds because of Ulquiorra always worrying about the current situation...

Ichigo was driving down the highway Orhime sitting in the passenger seat. Orhime was flipping through channels when she hit a channel that was saying some thing about death rate. " whoa, whoa, whoa, stop Orhime, what's it saying. Ichigo pulled over to a stop on the side of the road, them having not stopped for a few days eating lunch they had packed. Ichigo turned up the volume on the radio channel.

Grimmjow was driving, down the high way. He pulled over at a rest area. Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra. " Are you going to the bath room or not I'm not gonna wait all day " Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra shook his head no. Grimmjow left the RV shutting the door behind him and walking up to the rest area, it was sunny normal day but as he walked into the rest area he thought he seen some blood on the ground out of the corner of his eye. He walked into the rest area, going into the mens room doing his business then getting them a small lunch out of a vending machine. Grimmjow walked outside his blue hair stood out in the sun light. He looked above seeing choppers, he seen they were heading towards the city. " GRIMMJOW! "Ulquiorra yelled from the RV. Grimmjow ran to the RV, going into the RV, shutting the door behind him. Ulquiorra was sitting in the passenger seat, he had the radio turned up and loud. Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow then back at the radio.

" The MRS is reporting from down town Detroit were things seen to be taking a turn for the worse. The Dease has taken a toll for the worse. The CDC reports that there have been over 100 cases of this disease in all of the states. The CDC is telling every one to head into the cities for a safe heaven, this disease has calmed the lives of already estimation of 199 people of more in four days. We are also getting news from the CDC that, any and all people need to stay away from any people that look infected, oh god.. I'm getting incoming news from my news reporter" Loud rattles and moans a groans and growls could be heard in the back ground. " Every one stay safe and God Bless you all.. God bless you- " It was cut of the news man's screams the channel went to static.

Orhime looked over at Ichigo she looked like she was deathly scared. " I-Ichigo... Why is this happening? " Orhime asked starting to sob uncontrollably. Ichigo leaned across the seat and gave her a slight hug. " Orhime I promise you its going to be fine, I'll keep you safe. But right now we need to stop at a rest area to get some supplies just in case we get trapped some were. " Ichigo said. Ichigo drove to the nearest rest area parking next to a RV, he got out of the car. Orhime and his hair both were orange red colors. They started to walk up to the rest area. Ichigo seen a little blood.

" Orhime stay close. " Ichigo said walking with her to one of the vending machines outside of the rest area. Ichigo start shoving money into the machine.

Orhime nodded and stood behind him quietly. Then she felt some thing or some on grabbed her shoulder. She let out a scream. Before Ichigo could react, the 'creature' was kicked in the head. A man wearing mostly black and he also had black hair. He had a number four tattoo at the bottom part of his neck were it met chest. His blach jacket was unzipped slightly. He delivered the final blow to the man by just merely, stepping on the mans head. The man had clearly when ate on and covered his blood, scars and bites. The mans clothes was ripped to shreds. The man that saved Orhime walked over to her.

"Are you ok? " He asked Orhime, his dark green eyes seemed to drift towards hers. Ichigo stood next to Orhime to keep her from looking at the dead body.

Grimmjow grabbed his bas ball bat he walked over to them. " Are we just going to stand here and watch as more Walkers show up. " He asked. He broke into the vending machine and then a soda machine.

" Walkers? " Ichigo said raising a eyebrow looking over at the two men his arms crossed over his chest.

" We've already seen them attack people, we've already killed a few, we know there not human are you coming or not, because last thing we need is more people to drag along with us- " Grimmjow started to say but Orhime cut him off.

" It may be safer in a group " She said.

They looked back and forth at each other. Before Orhime turned to Grimmjow. " Whats both of your names? " She asked quietly.

" I'm Grimmjow, this is Ulquiorra. You two? " Grimmjow said. He grabbed what looked like would last out of the vending machines.

" I'm Ichigo this is Orhime... So can we come with you guys you seen to more about those things then we do. " Ichigo asked. Looking at the two men.

Grimmjow shot a look at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was staring at Orhime, Orhime had been looking at Ulquiorra but she looked down. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow and nodded. Grimmjow sighed. " Come on. " He said. He started to walk back to the RV. Ichigo looked at Orhime.

" Go with those guys to the RV. I need to grab a few things from the car. " Ichigo said and started to head to the car. But she grabbed his arm.

" How do we now we could trust them? " Orhime asked. Ichigo gave her the look of they're helping us, I'm sure their fine.

Ichigo ran to the car, wile the others went to the RV. He grabbed a bag of Orhime's clothes and his, also grabbing a lunch bag that had food in it, then grabbing on of the pistols' and a rifle his uncle had gave him, he had a counseled and care permit. He thought he mite need it. Then he grabbed the ammo he could. He quickly got out of the back seat of the car after shoving the stuff into the back pack he had used to use for school. He threw it over his shoulder, he carried the rifle he had the pistols in his back pack. He got in the RV. Shutting the door behind him he set down his stuff. He locked the door and sat next to the others. Ichigo sat next to Orhime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow they were listening to the Radio.

" This is an emergency brood casting for the state of Michigan, from the state officials'. Death toll has risen. Detroit level ten catastrophe, Mackinaw level two catastrophe, Flint level six catastrophe, Grand Rapides level seven catastrophe... " It went on for a wile before finally saying. " Stay inside, do not make contact with any one infected, help is on the way. " Then the whole channel turned to static.

Orhime was almost in tears by the time it was over with. Ichigo tried to sooth Orhime, by telling her it would be fine. She calmed down after a moment.

" So whats the plan? " Ichigo asked turning to Grimmjow. " Stay put and wait or move on? " Ichigo asked.

" Best thing to do would be to keep moving... " Grimmjow said, he was clearly thinking. They sat there for a moment in silence. They looked at each other slowly. Then the radio turned on some one was talking, but it was slightly static sounding.

" P-people...- sur-survive-... d-don't... Get B-bit... th-this is t-the... "

* * *

**Next edit preview on Survive **

* * *

Ichigo was walking across a field with Grimmjow. Ichigo carrying a gun, so was Grimmjow. Screams echoed through the valley and into the forest. Grimmjows eyes widened at what he was seeing. Then the both ran...


End file.
